A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a magnetoresistive effect element and a transistor are integrated on the same semiconductor substrate is proposed. In such a magnetic memory device, a cap layer is generally provided on the magnetoresistive effect element.
Conventionally, however, a magnetic memory device equipped with a sufficiently reliable cap layer has not been necessarily achieved.